Apák és egy fiú
by Merneith
Summary: Perselus Piton és Harry Potter rendkívül különböző emberek, ám egy váratlan baleset arra készteti a férfit, hogy életében először legyen tekintettel mások érzéseire is. Novella, minden korosztálynak, PitonHarry NEM slash.... Piton talán kicsit OC lett...


Belldandy:

**Apák és egy fiú**

Perselus Piton jegyzeteivel, kis fiolákban tárolt bájitalaival felszerelkezve igyekezett a tanterme felé a -  
zon a bizonyos decemberi reggelen. A tanár mérhetetlenül utálta ezt a hónapot, hiszen ilyenkor már sen-  
ki se tudott a tananyagra koncentrálni: a tanulók feje tele volt a karácsonyi várakozás örömével, s bár -  
hova is lépett, a boldog ünnep hangulata minden egyes helyiséget körbelengett – ez azonban korántsem  
keltett benne meleg érzéseket, sőt – csak még jobban utálta tőle a telet. A diákok izgatottsága csak arra  
emlékeztette őt, hogy ő senkivel sem tudja megosztani a legszentebb ünnepet.

A bájitalok mestere világéletében magányos farkas volt: nem szívesen vett részt a családi eseménye -  
ken, hiszen utálta a családját, pont annyira, amennyire ők gyűlölték Perselust. Piton fájdalmasan fiata -  
lon tapasztalta meg a magányosság keserűségét, az érzést, mikor az egész világ összeesküdik ellene,  
s nincs senki, aki megvigasztalhatná…

A karácsonyok pedig még nagyobb megpróbáltatást jelentettek számára, hiszen olyankor nagy tömeg  
verődött össze a híres Piton – família házában, ahol édesanyja gyakran rendezett nagy, ünnepi lakomá -  
kat. Mivel az ifjú Perselus sosem érzett késztetést arra, hogy részt vegyen az ilyen eseményeken, inkább  
a szobájába zárkózott, s próbált nem figyelni a nagyszobából kiszűrődő hangokra, melyek nem csak nap-  
pal, hanem éjszaka is egyre gyakrabban kísértették.

A vidámság, az öröm, a szeretet, a karácsony… hogyan is válhatott volna részesévé ezeknek a dolgok -  
nak, mikor őt senki sem szerette? Nem volt, ki éjszaka megvigasztalja, ha rémálmokat látott, nem volt,  
ki védelmezőn magához ölelje, ha elesett, s ugyancsak hiányzott az életéből egy megértő társ, az igaz  
szerelem, az érzés, hogy szeretete nem hiábavaló… nem. Perselus azzal is tökéletesen tisztában volt,  
hogy sok gyerek jelenti ki némileg elhamarkodottan, hogy „Engem senki sem szeret!", mikor anyja vagy  
apja nem vesz meg neki egy játékot, vagy nem főzi meg ebédre kedvenc ételét. Már gyerekként tudta,  
mekkora különbség van ezen gyerekes kifakadások és az ő helyzete között… tudta, hogy őt tényleg nem  
szereti senki. Szülei, nagyszülei átnéztek rajta, nem volt más, csak egy éhező száj, melyet adott pillanat-  
ban be kellett tömni, hogy aztán egy jó ideig ne halljanak felőle. A Piton – családot nem érdekelte, hogy  
a kis Perselus mit tenne szívesen, játszana –e egy kis kviddicset a kertben vagy elmenne –e az Abszol  
útra, hogy vegyen egy kis jégkrémet Florian Fortescue fagyizójában… nem. Minden, ami kapcsolatban  
állt Perselussal, nemes egyszerűséggel érdektelen volt számukra.

Perselus életéből pedig egy idő után nem csak az az érzés hiányzott, hogy milyen, mikor valaki szereti  
őt, hanem az is, hogy milyen, mikor ő szeret valakit. Már tíz évesen hatalmas fordulatot vett az élete, s  
nem engedett magához közel senkit. Legjobb és egyetlen társasága saját maga volt, mivel úgy gondol -  
ta, ha mást nem érdekel az, mit szeretne ő, hát vajon miért kellene akár a legkisebb érdeklődést mutat -  
nia mások iránt?

Egy idő után belenyugodott nem éppen hálás helyzetébe. „Ha nem szeretnek, hát nem szeretnek" –  
gondolta gyakran -, „de én sem kedvelem őket, ezért nincs miért aggódnom. Nem igénylem a társa -  
ságukat, jobb nekem egyedül… csakis magamra van szükségem… arra se mindig… „ – s Perselus pon -  
tosan ezen elgondolásának megfelelően viselkedett.

Egy idő után mintha teljesen beletörődött volna abba, hogy családja úgy tekint rá, mint egy kutyára,  
melyet időnként meg kell sétáltatni, hogy ne nyüszítsen az ajtó előtt. Lassan azonban Perselusnak már  
erre sem volt szüksége. Megtanulta ellátni magát, s egyetlen nyár alatt sokat ügyesedett – a pálcát ti -  
zenegy éves korára jobban forgatta, mint nagybátyjai közül bármelyik. Kivételesen tehetségesnek mu -  
tatkozott a bájitalok készítésében is, s hamarosan saját magának készítette reggelijét, ebédjét, vacso -  
ráját, hogy szüleinek erre se legyen „gondja". A szívén ejtett sebek begyógyítására azonban egyetlen  
könyvben sem talált gyógymódot, igaz, nem is keresett. Szinte már ő maga is elhitte, hogy nincs szük -  
sége se családra, se barátokra, s abban a hiszemben indult el iskolába, hogy véleménye ott sem fog  
megváltozni, akárhogy is fogadják a többiek.

Piton már az első naptól érezte, hogy helyzete itt sem javul majd, így meg se próbált nyitni a töb -  
biek felé, pedig eleinte mardekáros társai igyekeztek kedvében járni, tekintettel arra, hogy milyen  
jó nevű családból származik. Ám mikor Perselus már sokadszorra utasította el őket, hogy magára  
maradhasson sötét gondolataival, még ők is megunták a próbálkozást, s sokkal jobb elfoglaltságot  
találtak a kontaktus keresésénél: elkezdték gúnyolni Pitont, a többi ház, legfőképpen a Griffendél ta -  
nulói pedig szíves örömest csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

A fiú igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha az elhangzott sértések egyáltalán nem jelentettek volna számá -  
ra semmit, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy igenis sértve érzi magát. Természetesen próbálta ezt nem ki -  
mutatni, hiszen az csak még több okot szolgáltatott volna ellenlábasainak a gúnyolódásra. Piton te -  
hát látszólag némán, de belül rendkívül fájdalmasan élte meg roxforti éveit, s bár tanárai kiemelkedő -  
en jó, tehetséges diáknak tartották, szintén elítélték őt zárkózott, már – már undok stílusa miatt.

Piton – ami a helyzet ismeretében nem is tűnik oly meglepőnek – hamarosan megutálta társait, s i -  
gyekezett egy – egy szúrós megjegyzéssel, hasonlóan durva szóval visszavágni, ám volt pár évfo -  
lyamtársa, akikkel szemben sosem nyerhetett se szócsatát, se valódi varázspárbajt.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Peter Pettigrew napról napra keserűbbé és fájdalmasab -  
bá tették Piton életét, a megaláztatások pedig vég nélkül követték egymást, még karácsonykor is. Az  
akkor fiatal fiú nem tudta, jól döntött –e, hogy az ünnepeket a Roxfortban töltötte, de egyszerűen nem  
tudta eldönteni, hol lenne számára kellemesebb: otthon, ahol családja feledkezik el róla, vagy az isko -  
lában, ahol legalább néhanapján folytathatott tanáraival egy – egy értelmes beszélgetést, ellenben el  
kellett viselnie a négy fiú folyamatos szekírozását.

Perselus az utóbbi mellett döntött, bár gyakran merült fel benne, hogy ez a döntés nem volt helyes,  
mégsem volt kedve visszamenni gyermekkora színhelyére – elég volt neki nyaranta viszontlátni a  
gyűlölt házat. Ha tehette, inkább bezárkózott a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe egy jó könyvvel, vagy egy  
eldugott teremben gyakorolta a bonyolultabb, esetenként tiltott bájitalok elkészítését, s nagyon rit -  
kán, mikor már mindenki más aludni tért, elindult egy – egy rövidebb, éji sétára az iskolában, hogy  
felfedezze a rejtett, izgalmas helyeket, melyekről az igazgató, Albus Dumbledore sosem tett említést.

A fiú nagyon élvezte az ilyen kis kiruccanásokat, pláne hogy a lebukás esélye mondhatni minimális  
volt – egyszer azonban mégis rajtakapta valaki, hogy a lefekvési idő után a folyosókat rója. Pitonnak  
már az iskolában töltött első nap után ellenszenves volt a jóságos, idős igazgató, Dumbledore, aki lát -  
hatóan legszívesebben minden diákot segített volna, s még a legfiatalabbakkal is szívesen csevegett.  
Perselusnak ugyanis csak még jobban fájt, hogy míg Albus esetenként az olyanokat is szóra méltatja,  
mint a Roxfort együgyű kulcs – és háztájőrzője, Rubeus Hagrid, addig vele az addig eltelt öt év alatt  
egyetlen szót sem váltott.

Azon az éjszakán azonban – Piton legnagyobb meglepetésére – ez is megtörtént. Dumbledore azon -  
ban csöppet sem tűnt haragosnak, mikor észrevette, hogy Perselus az egyik nagy, könyvekkel teli te -  
remben múlatja az időt hajnali egykor, sőt: egyenesen mulatságosnak, bájosnak találta a szituációt,  
s beszélgetést kezdeményezett az engedetlen ötödikessel.

Piton annyira megdöbbent az igazgató váratlan reakciójától, hogy szólni se mert, csak egy – egy fej -  
bólintást, illetve fejrázást iktatott be időnként, s hagyta, hadd mondja a magáét Dumbledore. A leg -  
jobban azonban az döbbentette meg, hogy a férfi hangjából hiányzott az a lekezelő hangsúly, melyet  
az emberek legtöbbször alkalmaznak, mikor vele beszélnek. Dumbledore kedvesen, megértően, sőt  
udvariasan csevegett vele, mintha két ismeretlen lennének, akik véletlenül egymásba futottak az ut -  
cán. Az igazgató komolyan vette őt, igazi beszélgetőpartnerként kezelte, s még a véleményét is ki -  
kérte a könyvről, melyet Piton a kezében szorongatott.

Az akkori, megszeppent, tizenöt éves Piton először tapasztalta, milyen érzés, ha valaki komolyan  
foglalkozik vele, nem csak egy játékszernek, vagy ami még rosszabb, levegőnek nézi. Dumbledore  
segített neki, hogy legalább egy lépést tegyen kifelé a mocsárból, melybe borzalmas gyerekkora ta -  
szította, s bár kirántani nem tudta, legalább megmutatta neki, hogy soha ne ítélkezzünk egy em -  
ber felett a múltja alapján, mert minden új nap lehet egy új kezdet is.

Az után az éj után mintha elviselhetőbbé váltak volna a roxforti napok, akár tanítási időről, akár szü –

netről volt szó. Perselus nem hitte, hogy igazi barátság fűződött volna közte és az igazgató között – hi -  
szen miféle felnőtt az, gondolta Piton, aki gyerekekkel, kamaszokkal barátkozik? – de érezte, hogy va -  
lami egész különleges kapcsolat köti őt össze Dumbledore – ral. Már James sem idegesítette annyira,  
mint régen, s bár tudta, sosem fog megbocsátani a fiúnak, legalább megpróbálta elereszteni a füle mel –

lett a sértéseket – ami idős barátja segítségével valahogy könnyebbé vált.

Mikor befejezte a tanulmányait, az igazgató állást ajánlott neki a Roxfortban, ő pedig szívesen elfo -  
gadta – annak ellenére, hogy utálta a gyerekeket. Úgy érezte, tartozik ennyivel Dumbledore – nak.

Persze attól függetlenül, hogy már magáénak tudhatott egy többé – kevésbé igazi barátot – akire, bár  
magának se szívesen vallotta be, gyermekkorában apjaként tekintett -, életének más területei mit sem  
változtak. Egy idő után annyira magányosnak érezte magát, hogy beállt Voldemort halálfalói közé, hát -  
ha ott némi megértésre lel majd, de tévedett. A Sötét Nagyúr legalább annyira lenézte őt, mint társai,  
s az egész semmiben sem volt jobb, mint régi, iskolai évei. Dumbledore, mikor értesült a dologról, nem  
gyanúsította Pitont, pedig tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi maga döntött úgy, hogy csatlako -  
zik Voldemort követőihez. Pitonnak azonban csak egy szavába került, s az igazgató könnyedén megbo -  
csátott neki, sőt még azt is elintézte, hogy felmentsék minden vád alól – a bájitaltan – professzor maga  
sem értette, miért. Hiszen csak annyit tett, hogy Albus elé lépve őszintén elnézést kért az általa  
elkövetett hibákért, s kérte, hogy bocsásson meg neki. Dumbledore pedig olyan könnyedén fo -  
gadta el a bocsánatkérést, mintha Piton bűne csupán annyi lett volna, hogy kiborított egy tál tök -  
levet a tanári asztalra. Cserébe az igazgató annyit kért, hogy Piton mint kém tevékenykedjen a jó  
oldal segítésére, a férfi pedig elvállalta a feladatot. Dumbledore minden bűne ellenére adott neki  
egy második esélyt, Perselus pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy többet nem hibázhat, ha azt akarja,  
hogy továbbra is jóban legyen az igazgatóval.

Az évek pedig tovább teltek – egymást követték a magányos, roxforti karácsonyok. Egy rendkí -  
vül meleg, nyári éjszakán értesült róla Piton, hogy régi ellensége, James Potter és felesége, Lily  
Evans elhaláloztak – maga Voldemort Nagyúr végzett velük. A tanár ugyan megrettent a hír hal -  
latán, de szíve mélyén tudta, hogy ez részben az ő hibája is.

Erről még sosem beszélt, senkinek, de legfőképpen nem Albus Dumbledore – nak, mivel félt, hogy  
újabb esélyre már semmiképp nem tehetne szert. Perselus tudta, nagyon jól tudta, hova készült  
Voldemort azon az éjjelen, s hogy mit tervezett, de nem tájékoztatott senkit. Hogy csak egyszerűen  
elfeledte, vagy a James iránt érzett ellenszenve is közrejátszott a dologban, maga sem tudta már,  
főleg ilyen hosszú évek távlatából – csak azzal volt tisztában, ha még aznap figyelmezteti a házas -  
párt, nem történik meg a tragédia. De vajon hitt –e volna Lily és James annak a férfinak, aki hosz -  
szú éveken át gyűlölte őket, s napjában százszor kívánta halálukat?

Piton igyekezett azzal nyugtatni magát, hogy a házaspár nyilván azt hitte volna, szórakozik velük,  
s fütyültek volna a szavaira – de tisztában volt vele, hogy ez tévedés. Ha maga Dumbledore mond -  
ja el Jameséknek, hogy Perselus minden szava igazság, még időben elmenekülhettek volna, de így…  
A bájitaltan – professzor bűntudata óriási méretűre dagadt, s éppen ezért döbbent meg annyira, mi -  
kor tudomására jutott, hogy nem az egész Potter família vesztette életét azon a bizonyos éjszakán -  
Harry, Lilyék kisbabája túlélte a támadást, sőt: jó időre eltávolította az útból Voldemort Nagyurat.

A férfi egyszerre örült a hírnek, de ugyanakkor el is keseredett. Ha a kis Harry valóban visszatér  
majd a Roxfortba tizenegy év múlva – mint ahogy azt a tanári kar tervezte – minden nap emlékez -  
tetni fogja őt szörnyű tettére… egy kisfiú, a varázsvilág legnagyobb hőse miatta lett árva, miatta  
nem lesz senkije neki se, akihez hozzábújhat magányos éjszakákon… pontosan ugyanúgy, mint a -  
hogy neki sem volt senkije.

Ezért gyűlölte hát Piton a karácsonyt, az ünnepeket, s magát Harry Pottert is: az a fájdalmasan zöld

pillantás eszébe juttatott mindent, a régi hibákat és azt a rengeteg szenvedést, melyet ennek a gyer -  
meknek okozhatott… azzal persze csak rátett egy lapáttal mindenre, hogy ő maga csak tetőzte a fiú  
kínjait, de erről – ahogy ő mondta – igazán nem tehetett. Dumbledore – nak mindössze annyit mon -  
dott, hogy Harry pontosan olyan undok, öntelt kölyök, mint amilyen az apja volt, s hogy soha az é -  
letben nem tudná még csak kedvelni sem.

Úgy tűnt, hogy az, hogy Piton vajon tévedett –e ezt illetően, sosem fog kiderülni, de az a decemberi nap  
fordulatot hozott Perselus és Harry életében egyaránt. Ők ketten azt hitték, nincs is olyan ember, aki  
távolabb állna tőlük, mint a másik, de csodával határos módon megkedvelték egymást.

„Utálom a griffendéleseket, de legfőképpen a karácsonyi szünet előtti utolsó napot utálom… pláne  
így, hogy a legutóbbi kviddicsmeccsen ezek a pöffeszkedő diákok porig alázták az enyéimet – még  
kimondani is szégyen! – nyilvánvalóan teljesen el lesznek telve maguktól… legfőképpen Potter, hi -  
szen ő már kisgyermek korától csakis magára volt büszke, legszívesebben nyilat festett volna a hom –

lokára, hogy mindenki láthassa, hol is van pontosan az az ostoba sebhelye… attól, hogy az a sok bu -  
ta elmebeteg 'kis hősnek' meg 'túlélőnek' bélyegezte, azt hiszi magáról, ő Isten ajándéka… épp itt az  
ideje, hogy megleckéztessem egy kicsit! Ráfér némi csalódottság a nagy győzelem után… „ – gondol -  
ta Perselus, miközben a pinceterem felé igyekezett. „Hiányzik is nekem, hogy egész órán a büszke  
ábrázatát figyeljem! Na, de adok én majd neki! Mérges bájitalt főzünk, és rajta próbáljuk ki… meg  
természetesen Longbottomon, bár ő sajnos már nem is háborodik fel a dolgon, tehát nem annyira szó -  
rakoztató, de… legalább társa lesz Potternek a szenvedésben. Vegye megtiszteltetésnek!"

A képzetek és a valóság egészen összemosódott Pitonban az évek során, s bár nem felejtette el, mi  
is volt a valódi oka James és Lily halálának, igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha Harry egy beképzelt, pöf -  
feszkedő gyerek lenne, aki dicsekvésével az iskola kiskirályának képzeli magát. Piton egy idő után  
már szinte el is hitte ezt, így sokkal könnyebbé vált gyűlölnie a Potter – fiút.

A bájitaltan – professzor befordult a folyosón, s megpillantotta az ajtó előtt várakozó, hatodéves di -  
ákokat. A legnagyobb ellentét valószínűleg már az alapítók kora óta a Griffendél és a Mardekár kö -  
zött feszült; Dumbledore szerint ezt a szülők nevelték a gyermekeikbe, s Piton teljesen egyetértett  
vele. Ki látott már griffendélest és mardekárost egymással barátkozni? Ritka esemény, csak kivé -  
teles esetekben fordult elő… „A mardekárosok" – jutott a professzor eszébe, mikor megpillantotta  
csoportját – „furfangosak, okosak és maguknak valók, míg a griffendélek nagyszájúak, meggon -  
dolatlanok… persze, bátraknak bélyegzik őket, de inkább ostobák. Igen, ostobák… de még meny -  
nyire, hogy azok… „ – szemével Harryt kereste, de nem látta sehol – a fiú nagy barátjai, Ron Weasley  
és Hermione Granger magányosan támaszkodtak neki a jéghideg kőfalnak, miközben a tőlük meg -  
szokott aggodalmas arccal nagy komolyan beszélgettek valami – minden bizonnyal életbevágó fon -  
tosságú – témáról.

- Menjenek be, és foglaljanak helyet! – intett a tanulóknak Piton, mire azok engedelmesen beléptek  
a terem ajtaján, majd ki – ki saját üstjéhez lépett.

Maga a professzor a katedrához ment, lepakolta a jegyzeteit és a kezében szorongatott fiolákat, s  
az osztályhoz fordult:

- Diákok, természetesen tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy holnap kezdődik a karácsonyi szünet, és hogy  
a győzelem mámora – itt dühös pillantást vetett a griffendélesekre – nem hagyja önöket nyugodtan  
dolgozni, de tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a mai óránk épp' olyan, mint a többi, s nem szeretnék e -  
gyetlen szót sem hallani… hanyag munkákat pedig nehogy elém tegyetek, hiszen a mostani órán el -  
készítendő bájital nem csak pontosságot, hanem türelmet és odafigyelést is kíván, ezért elvárom,  
hogy ne vigyorogjon megállás nélkül, Malfoy – villantotta rá a tekintetét a mardekáros fiúra. – Draco  
Malfoy, megtudhatnám, hogy minek örülsz ennyire? Ha jól tudom, a tegnapelőtti kviddicsmeccs nem  
adhat okot erre a mérhetetlen örömre, hiszen még csak a közelében sem jártál a cikesznek… nemde?

Draco válaszul összenevetett Crakkal és Monstróval, a két fiúval, akik mindig a nyomában jártak, s  
így szólt:

- Igen, Piton professzor, de a meccset ugyan elvesztettük, de… voltak más vonatkozásai is… vagy a  
tanár úr nem látta, mi történt? – kérdezte gonoszul, mire Piton megrázta a fejét, s szúrósan meredt  
házának ékességére.

- Nem, valóban nem láttam – morogta a bájitaltan – tanár. – Azt viszont nagyon is tudom, hogy ön,  
Mr. Malfoy, nem veszi komolyan se a tanulást, se a kviddicsedzéseket – ahogy azt a szombati, szá -  
nalmas teljesítménye is mutatja. Nem tudom, mivel van elfoglalva, de ha így folytatja, nem fog sok -  
ra jutni az életben, sőt, lehet hogy még Longbottom is túlszárnyalja majd a teljesítményét – eresz -  
tett meg egy gúnyos vigyort Piton -, vagy ha ő nem is, akkor Potter. Jut eszembe… hol van Potter?  
Miért nem jelent meg az órámon?

A professzor szavait a mardekárosok részéről kaján vihogás, a griffendélesek részéről azonban gyá -  
szos csönd követte. Úgy tűnt, senkinek nem akaródzik választ adni a tanár kérésére. „Talán át akar -  
nak verni? Hol lehet Potter? Biztos már megint hajtja az az ostoba kalandvágya… mibe keveredhe -  
tett már megint?" – gondolta a tanár. „

Mivel senki sem akart válaszolni, Piton újra feltette a kérdést.

- Önök a fülükön ülnek? Azt kérdeztem, hol van Potter! Megszökött az iskolából, hogy felkutassa a  
Sötét Nagyurat? Vagy csak elugrott a Szárnyas Vadkanba, néhány összeesküvést szervezni… mond -  
juk ellenem? – a tanár félig gúnyosan, félig idegesen felnevetett, de senki se csatlakozott hozzá. -  
Kérem, ne próbálják védeni őt, hiszen előbb – utóbb úgyis kiderül… válaszoljanak! Hol van Potter!

Ekkor, megtörve a csoportot fátylába vonó csöndet, Hermione halkan megszólalt:

- Piton professzor… Harry a gyengélkedőn van. A szombati kviddicsmeccsen leesett a seprűjéről,  
és eltört a gerince… - a lány hangja elcsuklott.

Piton egy pillanatig nem tudta, mit szóljon. Mit is mondhatott volna? A váratlan információ letag -  
lózta. „Úristen… „ – gondolta. „Potter… lehet, hogy Potter meg fog halni?... Én erről miért nem tud -  
tam? Miért nem mondta senki? Hiszen van bájital, ami gyorsíthatja a csontok összeforrását… miért  
nem szólt nekem Dumbledore? Csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy nem hagyhatom, hogy Harry is mi -  
attam haljon meg, akármilyen idegesítő, pöffeszkedő, utálatos kölyök… ha ez megtörténne, vég -  
leg elveszteném minden esélyemet Dumbledore – nál… de most nem mehetek oda hozzá… mit szól -  
nának a diákok és… nem, majd órák után… igen… „ – határozta el Piton, majd a diákokhoz fordult:

- Nos… értem. A mai anyagunk a hangszálak megmérgezésére szolgáló bájital lesz, óra végén pe -  
dig megpróbálkozunk az ezt megszüntető bájitallal is…

- Professzor úr… - jelentkezett Neville. – Ma is rajtam próbáljuk ki a mérget?

Piton egy percig úgy érezte, ő a világ leggonoszabb teremtése.

- Nem, Neville. Ma nem.

Órák után Piton szélvészként robogott be Dumbledore irodájába. A szoba mindig is az épület egyik  
legotthonosabb, legbarátságosabb helyisége volt, s a professzor szívesen töltötte ott az idejét – plá -  
ne ha közben megejthetett egy – két elmés eszmefuttatást annak tulajával. Most azonban nem cse -  
vegni jött. Olyan nagy erővel csapta ki az ajtót, hogy némi vakolat is lepergett a falról.

Az igazgató éppen egy nagy ébenfa asztal mögött ült, s elmélyülten tanulmányozott néhány perga -  
ment. Arcán a szokásos derű helyett most kifejezetten komor kifejezés ült, s Perselus sejtette is, mi  
lehet az oka: a Harryt ért baleset minden bizonnyal aggasztotta a professzort. Bár Piton szívből utál -  
ta a Potter – fiút – vagy legalábbis akkor még így gondolta -, tudta, hogy bármely más esetben Dumb -  
ledore már riasztotta volna őt, hogy segítsen főzeteket készíteni Madam Pomfrey – nak, a javasasz -  
szonynak, de… ebben az esetben – érdekes módon – az igazgató meg sem próbálta szóba hozni Harry  
balesetét.

- Nahát, Perselus! – pillantott fel jegyzeteiből Dumbledore, s melegen elmosolyodott – Piton azonban  
nem viszonozta a gesztust. – Foglalj helyet! Minek köszönhetem ezt a váratlan… látogatást? – fordult  
érdeklődően a bájitaltan – tanár felé. Piton ahelyett, hogy leült volna az igazgatóval szemben, inkább  
megállt az ajtófélfa mellett, s vádlón meredt munkatársára.

- Nem cseverészni jöttem, Dumbledore! – szólalt meg fagyosan a professzor. – Tudni akarom, hogy  
én miért nem tudtam Potter esetéről – és miért nem szólt nekem, hogy készítsem el a megfelelő báj -  
italt!

Dumbledore, hallva a vádló szavakat sóhajtott egy mélyet, s maga elé meredt. Válaszoljon –e a kér -  
désre? Azt hitte, Perselus tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, miért is nem kérte meg őt arra, hogy se -  
gítsen Madam Pomfrey – nak, de ezek szerint tévedett.

Fawkes, az igazgató főnixe betegesen károgott egyet. Szegény állat ismét élete telét élte, s látszott  
rajta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elhalálozhat, hogy aztán újjászülessen hamvaiból. Piton azonban egy  
árva pillantást sem vetett a madárra. Vádlón keresztbe fonta karjait horpadt mellkasa előtt, s össze -  
szűkült szemmel fixírozta a zavart igazgatót.

„ Mit mondjak hát neki? „ – morfondírozott magában Dumbledore. „ Az igazat nem mondhatom, mert  
vérig sértődne… hazudjak talán? De hát ő olyan könnyedén átlátna rajtam… szerintem már most is sej -  
ti az igazságot, csak az én számból akarja hallani… hiába, öregség, nem ezt feltételeztem Perselusról…  
azt hittem… hogy is hihettem?... Hiába, öregség… „ – sóhajtott fel kelletlenül a férfi, majd lassan a ta -  
nár felé fordult.

- Tényleg tudni szeretnéd, Perselus? Az igazság fájhat, pedig most egyedül én vagyok a hibás – én o -  
koztam a mostani dühödet, fájdalmadat, ami csak fokozódni fog, ha a kérdésedre választ adok… még  
mindig kíváncsi vagy rá? – kérdezte szelíden, de már előre tudta a választ. Piton nem futamodik meg  
egykönnyen, s sokkal erősebb, mint ahogy azt ő gondolta…

A professzor válasza – természetesen – az ő elgondolásaival megegyező volt.

- Már hogyne szeretném tudni! – kiáltotta némileg felháborodottan Perselus. – Azért jöttem ide! Te -  
hát… konkrét indoka van, igaz? Nem csak véletlenül? Mitől félt, Dumbledore, hogy mérget keverek  
Potter gyógyitalába? – Piton gúnyosan felkacagott, de hangjában a vidámság legkisebb szikrája sem  
volt észrevehető.

Dumbledore azonban ahelyett, hogy az igazgató szavainak megcáfolásával próbálkozott volna, egy -  
szerűen lesütötte a szemét, s suttogó hangon adott választ a kérdésre:

- Nézze, Perselus… én nagyon nagyra tartom önt. Ön egy remek varázsló, ügyes bájitalkészítő, cso -  
dás barát és – bár ezt nem sokan tudják – értékes, segítőkész ember. Csakhogy… ugyan Perselus, hát  
tudja, hogy megy ez? Mindenki tisztában van azzal, hogy annak idején mennyire gyűlölte James Pot -  
tert, és… - Dumbledore hangja elcsuklott, mikor látta, hogy Piton arca egy kissé megrándul a név hal -  
latán.

- Igen? – kérdezett vissza szinte azonnal a professzor. – Mi van James Potterrel?

Dumbledore – ból egy újabb sóhaj, Fawkes – ból pedig egy újabb károgás szakadt ki.

- Perselus, ne higgye azt, hogy én nem tudom, miért haltak meg Potterék. Tisztában vagyok vele,  
hogy Voldemort ölte meg őket, mint ahogy azt is tudom, hogy kinek a hibájából. – A feszültséget szin -  
te vágni lehetett a levegőben. Piton már épp' közbeszólt volna, ám Dumbledore csendre intette. – Ne  
szólj bele, kérlek. Én nem feltételezek rólad semmi rosszat, tudom, hogy szándékosan sosem ártanál  
Harrynek, csak annyit akarok mondani… hogy nem voltam biztos abban, hogy… mindent megtennél a  
gyógyulásáért. Madam Pomfrey készíti el előbb azt a bájitalt, mely elősegíti a jelenleg kómában fek -  
vő Harry felébredését és sietteti a gerince összeforrását.

Piton levegőért kapkodott. Hogy ő ne tenne meg mindent? Persze, Potter idegesítő, pöffeszkedő kö -  
lyök, de akárhogy is nézzük, gondolta, ő az egyetlen, aki végezhet a Sötét Nagyúrral… ez pedig nem  
utolsó szempont… de Dumbledore vajon honnan tudja, hogy ő nem figyelmeztette időben Potteréket?

- Ez mégis… de hát… igazgató úr! Azért vagyok itt, hogy megtegyek mindent a diákjaimért… még ha  
azok olyanok is, mint Potter… talán nem bízik bennem? – dobbantott a lábával dühösen a professzor,  
ám válasz nem érkezett – Piton pedig ebből azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Dumbledore valóban  
nem bízik benne. E tény pedig olyannyira elkeserítette, hogy a további vitától is teljesen elment a ked -  
ve.

- Tehát nem, igaz? Mégis, mondja már meg, Dumbledore, ki volt az, aki hat évvel ezelőtt megmen -  
tette Pottert, mikor Mógus le akarta varázsolni a seprűjéről? Madam Pomfrey vagy én? Ne válaszol -  
jon, segítek: én voltam az! Csak a megfelelő ellenátok igénybevételével voltam képes arra, hogy se –

gítsek neki… vagy talán nem emlékszik?

Válasz továbbra sem érkezett. Fawkes erőtlenül nyögött egyet, ám senki sem foglalkozott vele. A  
kiabálás nyilván megviselte a haldokló állatot.

- Vagy mikor Potter harmadik osztályba járt? Ki ment le abba az eldugott kamrába, hogy megmentse  
őt és az ostoba barátait Sirius Blacktől? Nem Madam Pomfrey volt az, aki minden bizonnyal most tel -  
jes erőbevetéssel munkálkodik a főzeten, hanem én! Én, én, én! Én mentettem meg attól a gyilkostól,  
és nem ő! – Perselus nem ordított, de a hatás így is tökéletes volt. Dumbledore zavartan hátradőlt a  
székében, s nem nézett vendégére.

- Perselus – motyogta halkan -, te is tudod, hogy Sirius Black ártatlan…

- Hát hogyne! – szólalt meg gúnyosan Piton. – Hát hogyne! Csakhogy azt akkor még nem tudtam!  
Kockára tettem az életemet Harry Potterért, nem is egyszer, sőt… ötödikben mi történt? Ki rohant  
ellenőrizni Siriust, mikor Harry riasztott Umbridge irodájában? Én voltam az is, Dumbledore, milyen  
meglepő, milyen különleges! Harcoltam, segítettem a rendet, feláldoztam volna az életemet, és – e -  
melte fel a hangját – ez önnek nem elég ahhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon az én hűségemről? Egy múlt -  
beli hiba miatt elítélt egy örök életre? Mit kellene tennem azért, hogy végre ne csak a szavaimban bíz -  
zon, Dumbledore!

- Semmit, Perselus – sóhajtott egy nagyot az igazgató. – Meggyőzött. Ön egy csodálatos, fantasz -  
tikus ember, s tudom, mennyire nehezére esik felülemelkedni az egykori ellentéteken… azzal is tisz -  
tában vagyok, hogy Harry nem a szíve csücske – ezt meg is értem, tekintettel az ön múltjára, de -  
mondta -, de nem hittem volna, hogy valóban segítene neki. Elnézést kérek, még egyszer… ostoba  
voltam, hogy azt feltételeztem, nem tenne meg mindet Harryért. Nagyon jó szíve van, Perselus… -  
Dumbledore a beszélgetés folyamán most először nézett Piton szemébe, amitől utóbbi kissé zavar -  
ba jött. – Őszintén sajnálom. Ezek után alig van merszem megkérdezni, hogy netalán mégis neki -  
fogna –e annak a bájitalnak, mely gyorsíthatja a gerince összenövését?... 

- Hogyne – bólintott gúnyosan Piton. – Ezek után még tegyek szívességet önnek!

Dumbledore professzor fáradtan mosolyogva adta meg a választ:

- Perselus, ezek után képes lennél visszautasítani?

Piton megeresztett egy félmosolyt – hogy az gúnyos volt –e, vagy csak amolyan egyszerű, mezei  
mosoly, már az igazgató sem tudta megállapítani, de tudta, hogy a férfi elfogadta az ajánlatot.

- Megyek és nekilátok a főzet elkészítésének – jelentette be Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
- Addig is, megtenné, hogy szól Madam Pomfrey – nek?

- Nagyon szívesen – bólintott Dumbledore. – Ez magától érthetődik.

Fawkes esetlen teste abban a pillanatban nagy robajjal lángra lobbant, s pár perccel később hamvai -  
ból már egy apró, kifejezetten csúnya, kopasz fióka nyújtogatta a nyakát.

Már leszállt az éj, mire a bájital véglegesen elkészült. Piton kifejezetten elégedett volt az eredmény -  
nyel, hiszen annak ellenére, hogy keze végig remegett az idegességtől, a főzet pontosan a könyvben  
leírtaknak megfelelően nézett ki, tehát minden valószínűség szerint jó volt. Miután végleg késznek nyil -  
vánította a bájitalt, összepakolta a hűvös pinceteremben szerte szét heverő felszerelését, majd minden  
egyes fiolát egyenként visszahelyezett eredeti helyükre, a polcokra – magának se merte bevallani, de  
legszívesebben a végtelenségig nyújtotta volna ezeket a perceket. Egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta lát -  
ni Harry arcát, mikor a fiú rájön, pontosan ki is mentette meg… már megint. Perselus tudta, hogy a fiú  
minden bizonnyal örömöt mímel majd, minden látszat ellenére csalódott és dühös lesz… elvégre leg -  
alább annyira utálta őt, mint amennyire a férfi gyűlölte a fiút.

Hamar eljött azonban az a pillanat is, mikor már nem volt mit pakolgatni a teremben, s Pitonnak el kel -  
lett indulnia a gyengélkedő felé, ahol Harry – minden bizonnyal eszméletét vesztve – tartózkodott. Ma -  
dam Pomfrey, a javasasszony még a délután folyamán üzent a professzornak, hogy Harry még mindig  
nem ébredt fel, s erre nincs is nagy lehetőség, amíg Harry nem issza meg Piton bájitalát, ugyanis a fiút  
annyira legyengítette a csonttörés, hogy képtelen volt felébredni – erre csak akkor van esély, ha csont -  
jai magukba szívnak legalább egy milliliternyit a Piton – féle főzetből. A természetes összeforradásra  
ugyan lett volna lehetőség, de nagyon hosszú időbe telt volna, s mivel Harry se nem evett, se nem ivott  
kómás állapotában, az alatt az idő alatt valószínűleg éhen halt volna. Piton tudta, hogy a Potter – fiúnak  
már másodéves korában is volt egy hasonló balesete, szintén egy kviddicsmeccs folyományaként, mikor  
is egy megbűvölt gurkó következtében karcsontjai eltörtek – s az elmés Lockhart professzor segítségé -  
vel egy idő után el is tűntek. Akkor Harrynek viszonylag könnyű dolga lett volna a törésnél, hiszen a  
csont beforrasztása viszonylag egyszerű művelet, de ehhez az is kell, hogy az alany ébren legyen a meg-  
felelő szer beadása közben, valamint az sem árt, ha nem a gerince törik el, hanem egy ideig nélkülöz -  
hető csont… mivel most egyik eset se állt fenn, a javasasszony nagy gondban volt, csakúgy, mint Harry -  
s ezt Piton nagyon is jól tudta.

Természetesen a főzetet, mely Harry ébredését és a csontok részleges beforrását segítette elő – az a  
bájital, mellyel Piton professzor foglalatoskodott – Madam Pomfrey is el tudta volna készíteni, de koránt -  
sem olyan könnyedén és tökéletesen, mint a tanár – s ezt minden bizonnyal Dumbledore is tudta.

A bájitaltan – professzor végül kezébe vette az értékes italt tartalmazó üvegfiolát, s elindult a gyen -  
gélkedő felé. Mikor a mozgó lépcsőkön várakozott, feltűnt neki, hogy egyetlen diák sem rohangál már  
kint, s ebből arra következtetett, hogy minden bizonnyal késő lehet már. Még jobban megbizonyoso -  
dott erről, mikor odaért a gyengélkedő ajtajához, s belépés előtt még kipillantott az ablakon a sötét éj -  
szakába: a Hold magasan ragyogott az égen, s az egész birtokot fátylába vonta valami egész különös,  
de mégis megnyugtató csönd. Piton halkan bekopogott az ajtón, s mikor válasz nem érkezett, óvato -  
san benyitott.

Nem sok tanulót láttak el akkor; Harryn kívül csak egy influenzás harmadikos, hollóhátas kislány és  
egy hetedikes, hugrabugos fiú feküdt benn, akinek valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okokból eltá -  
volíthatatlan furunkulus nőtt a fenekére.

Harryt egy külön helyen, a gyengélkedő jobb sarkában álló, nagy, fekete ágyon ápolták. Perselus kis -  
sé megborzongott, mikor megpillantotta a hatalmas bútordarabot. „Pontosan mint egy koporsó… mi -  
lyen ironikus és… ijesztő." – gondolta, s lassú, komótos léptekkel elindult Harry felé.

Kint, a birtokon halk mormogás csendült fel: valószínűleg Hagrid igyekezett kunyhója felé. „Hát már ő  
is aludni tér… „ – gondolta magában Piton, miközben megeresztett egy pillantást az ablak felé. Az azon  
besütő holdfény csak egy halvány csíkban világította meg a gyengélkedő fekete – fehér kockás padló -  
ját és a csúnya, kékeszöld falat, minden egyebet sötétség fedett. Pitonnak azonban már az első perc -  
ben feltűnt Harry, így mikor odalépett hozzá, komoran föléhajolt, s szemével megvizsgálta a fiú állapo -  
tát.

Harry tagadhatatlanul komoly sérüléseket szerzett, ezt az is mutatta, hogy zsenge nyakán egy hatal -  
mas, fehér kötés éktelenkedett, mely nyilvánvalóan a további törést volt hivatott megakadályozni. A fi -  
ú teste egyenes volt, akár a deszka, ahogy hanyatt feküdve, mélyen aludt a koporsó – szerű ágyon. Ré -  
gi szemüvege – mely mindig is idegesítette Pitont – most ott várta gazdáját az egyik komódon, magá -  
nyosan…

Perselus arra számított, hogy Harry még álmában is ugyanúgy fest, mint James, de tévedett. Úgy érez -  
te, most látja először Harryt, az igazi Harryt: egy megtört, fáradt, beteg kisfiút, akinek a körülötte zajló  
hacacáré igenis terhére van… az a nagy, sötét haj, a pisze orr, a vékony száj persze szakasztott apja  
volt, de a teste – már – nem. A Potter – fiú vékonyabb volt, mint mikor megérkezett a Roxfortba, u -  
gyanakkor pedig sápadtabb is, egykor csillogóan zöld szemei alatt pedig csúf, lila karikák éktelenked -  
tek. „Nem James. „ – gondolta Piton. „Egyáltalán nem James… „

Piton óvatosan érintette a fiola nyílását Harry ajkaihoz – nem akarta, hogy a fiú véletlenül félrenyel -  
jen. Már – már cseppenként eresztette le a bájitalt a torkán, s még így is várnia kellett pár percet, míg  
a főzet megtette a hatását. Harry először csak bátortalanul, félig nyitotta ki a szemét, majd pislogott  
párat. Csak némi idő elmúlta után vette észre a fölé magasodó férfit.

Piton tudta, mit fog mondani Harry, s már előre utálta érte. Egy megrökönyödött „Piton professzor" – ra  
vagy egy kelletlen "Köszönöm" – re számított, de arra az egyetlen szóra semmiképp, amit Harry először ejtett ki a száján.

- Apa?...

A férfi jéghidegnek vélt szíve összeszorult a vékony, rekedt hang hallatán – annak ellenére, hogy annak  
tulajdonosa Harry Potter volt. Nem tudta, Harry miért hiszi azt, hogy ő lenne az édesapja, de biztos volt abban, hogy semmiképp sem hagyhatja, hogy a fiú azt higgye, bármilyen rokoni kapcsolat fűzi őket össze.

- Nem – válaszolta Piton. Némileg gyengéd és megértő akart lenni, de a hangja a kelleténél zordabban,  
elutasítóbban csengett. – Sajnálom, Harry, de nem én vagyok az apád.

- Ó – nyögte szomorúan Harry. – Akkor elnézést… összetévesztettem önt valakivel, akárki is legyen ön,  
uram… tudja, az édesapámmal álmodtam. Nem tudja, hol lehet most ő?

Piton egész testében megrándult e szavak hallatán. „Az emlékezete" – jutott eszébe -, „minden bizony -  
nyal elvesztette az emlékezetét… ó, átok! Most mondjam el neki, hogy James már réges – rég meghalt?"

- Nos, nem tudom, Harry… majd utánanézek később, ha szeretnéd – válaszolta, majd felemelkedett. -  
Most mennem kell. Ha lehet, aludj vissza, reggel majd Madam Pomfrey foglakozik veled és a gerinced -  
del. Addig is, kérlek, ne mozgolódj túl sokat, maradj a helyeden. Viszlát… - hadarta gyorsan Piton pro -  
fesszor, s már indult is az ajtó felé. Minél hamarabb véget akart vetni ennek a beszélgetésnek, ám bal -  
szerencséjére Harry utánaszólt.

- Kérem, uram, ne menjen el! – suttogta Harry. – Maradjon velem, mert fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok,  
és félek egyedül… a papám nélkül…

A professzor megtorpant, majd lassan megfordult a tengelye körül. Szegény, szegény Harry… sosem  
hitte volna, hogy valaha az életben sajnálni fogja Harryt, de most mégis úgy érezte, a fiú sokkal sze -  
rencsétlenebb nála.  
„Nem is Harryvel volt a baj, hanem Jamesszel" – gondolta a férfi, miközben gépiesen elindult a fiú  
ágya felé. „Nem Harryt utáltam, hanem James fiát… mekkora különbség… milyen különös így látni őt.  
Nem pöffeszkedő, talán soha nem is volt az – ebben nem vagyok biztos… „

- Hogy hívják, uram? – fordult Harry Piton felé, mire az komoran megköszörülte a torkát.

- Piton… - válaszolta. – Perselus Piton… ismerős a név?

Harry válaszul szégyellősen intett a szemével, hogy nem – lévén a fejét nem tudta mozgatni a ha -  
talmas, fehér kendő miatt, melyet a nyakára borítottak.

- Semmi baj… - motyogta a férfi annyira barátságosan, amennyire tőle kitelt. Sosem csevegett szí -  
vesen kisgyerekekkel, mert valamilyen okból kifolyólag zavarban érezte magát tőle – Harry pedig most  
pontosan úgy viselkedett, mint egy ártatlan kisfiú, aki hiányolja az apukáját.

- Csak a papámra emlékszem… sötét hajú volt, az biztos – Harry elgondolkodva fixírozta Perselus üs -  
tökét a holdfényben, mire a férfi fejében az a gondolat fogalmazódott meg, hogy talán nem ártana né -  
ha hajat mosni. – De ha azt hittem, ön a papám, talán mégsem emlékszem rá annyira, mint…

- Mint? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Mint amennyire szeretném – fejezte be Harry. – Talán régen láttam őt? Miért nem emlékszem rá, ha  
annyira szerettem?

- Fogalmam sincs – válaszolta Perselus. Úgy érezte, felesleges lenne elmesélnie mindent Harrynek, hi -  
szen úgyse értené meg.

- Egyébként hol vagyok most, Piton úr? – motyogta Harry. – Miféle hely ez? Sosem jártam itt… na -  
gyon furcsa… vajon a papám ismerte?

- Minden bizonnyal… - felelte elgondolkodva Perselus.

- Piton úr… én miért nem emlékszem semmire? Vagy talán csak most születtem meg? Csak egyet -  
len gondolat van a fejemben: az apám, az apám, az apám… ki volt ő, és miért hiányzik annyira? – kér -  
dezte Harry a férfitól, aki azonban képtelen volt válaszolni a kérdésre.

Mit is mondhatott volna? A saját tapasztalatait csak nem oszthatta meg Harryvel, hiszen ő mindig is  
arrogánsnak, beképzeltnek tartotta Jameset, Harry pedig minden bizonnyal nem értékelné, ha ilyene -  
ket mondana róla… viszont ha dicsérné, a fiú folytatná az áradozást, amit persze Piton nem tudna el -  
viselni…

- Elvesztetted az emlékezetedet – felelte végül Piton. – Nem tudom, miért gondolsz sokat az apádra,  
hiszen már egész régen… szóval jó régen nem találkoztál már vele. Nyilván nagyon hiányzik neked, és…

- Tehát én már régebben is léteztem – állapította meg Harry tárgyilagosan. – És ön ismert engem, Pi -  
ton úr?

- Professzor, Harry – szólt közbe kissé arrogánsan Piton. – Professzor. Tanár vagyok.

- Ó, igen? – kérdezett vissza csevegő hangon Harry. – És az egész pontosan mit jelent?

Piton már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, ám végül meggondolta magát. Mit is érne azzal, ha  
magyarázkodni kezdene? Harry úgysem értené, mi az a Roxfort, mi az a varázsvilág, és ki az a Vol -  
demort, aki miatt meghaltak a szülei… vagy éppen ki az a Perselus Piton, akinek a hibájából meghal -  
tak a szülei… A férfi egy mély sóhaj kíséretében lehajtotta a fejét.

- Mindegy.

- És ön … ismert engem, professzor? – kérdezte egy ártatlan félmosoly kíséretében Harry, mire Pi -  
ton ijedten összerezzent.

- Ami azt illeti, igen – a tanár látványosan kerülte Harry pillantását.

- És szeretett engem?

Csönd.  
Perselus képtelen volt megszólalni.  
Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, majd hirtelen egy kifejezetten szomorú kifejezés ült ki az arcá -  
ra. Piton nem tudta mire vélni Harry hangulatának ilyen nemű ingadozását, ezért rákérdezett:

- Most mi a baj? – a hangja még mindig túl fagyosan, már – már dühösen csengett, de hiába próbál -  
kozott vele, képtelen volt meglágyítani azt. – Remélem, nem sértettelek meg semmivel – Piton maga  
sem hitte, hogy ezeket a szavakat ejti ki a száján – pláne Harry Potterrel, James Potter fiával kapcso -  
latban…

- Rájöttem, hogy te vagy a papám – bökte ki Harry ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Ismertél en -  
gem, de nem akarsz semmit se mondani a papámról… nem akarod, hogy rájöjjek, hogy te vagy az, mi -  
vel nem szeretsz.

Gyermeki logikája, őszintesége meglepte, ugyanakkor el is keserítette Perselust. Most mit mondjon ne -  
ki? Magyarázzon el mindent? Úgysem értené… de akkor mi a megoldás? Mit lehetne tenni, amivel kissé  
meg lehetne nyugtatni ezt a szegény gyermeket?

- Valóban én vagyok az apád – jelentette ki végül Piton érzelemmentes hangon -, de az nem igaz, hogy  
nem szeretlek. Most pedig aludj, Harry – parancsolta, miközben felállt az ágy széléről, hogy induljon, ki  
a gyengélkedőről, hogy elmenekülhessen érzelmei elől…

- Ez igaz? – lelkesült fel Harry.

- Hogyne, fiam – hazudta összeszorított szemmel Piton. – Jó éjt, Harry.

Piton már indult volna az ajtó, felé, de Harry még utána szólt:

- Jó éjt, papa.

"A fiú… egy magányos, szeretetre éhes fiú… én okoztam mindent… „ – már csak gondolatfoszlányok su -  
hantak át Perselus agyán. Gépiesen bólintott, s gyorsan kilépett az ajtón, hogy minél messzebbre kerül -  
jön innen… ez a rövid beszélgetés oly sok emléket kavart fel benne, oly sok érzelmet, melyekkel képte -  
len lett volna egyedül megbirkózni. Már indult volna az alagsori irodája felé, mikor Madam Pomfrey – jel  
találta szemben magát.

- Jó estét, Madam Pomfrey – biccentett Piton, miközben megpróbálta kikerülni az asszonyt, de az meg -  
állította.

- Mindent hallottam, Perselus – mondta a javasasszony. – Ön csodás dolgot tett! Új szemmel tekintett  
Harryre, és… nem is tudom, mit szóljak! Én… becsülöm önt azért, amiért tett. Holnap reggelre  
úgyis minden rendbejön majd Harryvel… kisebb agyrázkódás miatt valószínűleg ideiglenesen elvesztette  
az emlékezetét, de néhány egyszerűbb bűbájjal helyre lehet hozni, lévén nem volt túl erős a fejét ért ü -  
tés.

- Értem. Mehetnék?

- Ó, elnézést, persze, természetesen – hadarta Madam Pomfrey. – Jó éjt, Piton professzor.

- Jó éjt, Madam Pomfrey… - motyogta Piton, miközben egy utolsó pillantást vetett a gyengélkedő im -  
már zárt ajtajára. A javasasszonyt hamarosan elnyelte a jótékony sötétség.

- Jó éjt, Harry – tette hozzá suttogva.

Vége


End file.
